


Fiancée

by Lunas_paradox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Tragedy, a bit of character view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_paradox/pseuds/Lunas_paradox
Summary: She makes her choice because she is Ciel's Fiancée and will always be.
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Fiancée

_**Fiancée** _

When she first went to Bravat she was just hoping to get some advice, to become a better fiancée for Ciel so that he could bring himself to trust her, to let her see his heart that had closed off 4 years earlier. What she didn't expect to find was the horrible truth, a truth that her fiancé had tried so hard to bury and yet it came out, disgusting and not cute at all and she felt her heart bury itself bit by bit as she heard him tell things, things she now wishes she had never known. That she had remained the cute little ignorant fiancée that 'Ciel' would have always loved but sadly reality didn't work like that. Being a Phantomhive meant to stray away from the normal, she had been thought since she had been declared to be Ciel's wife, to be the wife of queen's watchdog and yet the weight of it only fell on her when she had entered that damn music hall and came across the man who was supposed to have died three years ago. She had felt the weight when she had been in that sinking ship, desperate as she pulls the swords out and jumps hacking the head of a dead and after that, she thought she could handle it, that she could be 'his' wife, strong enough to protect him and ignorant enough to be cute but she was just deluding herself, in a desperate attempt to keep all her teachings in her but she had to choose, one day she had to choose and that day came sooner than she expected, or anyone expected.

When she heard Sebastian sound so confused, utter disbelief for her behaviour she knew it was time, her breaking heart told her it was time she has to make the choice and she did.

"I, for one, can't go back to that side." She screams at the butler who she had thought had saved 'Ciel' and brought him back to her side. And as she attacks him she thinks, _'Because I need to be by his side, by Ciel's side because I am his fiancée.'_

He takes her back and when she gets up she sees the black bunny with the eye patch, the precious gift her fiancé had given her but now it was another haunting reminder of the lies that had been told around. She has made her decision so she puts it down, gathers up her blankets and makes a makeshift rope, she bitterly laughs as she looks down at herself, so uncute, so disgusting and yet she has to go back there, she has to be with him. She climbs down, slowly, carefully to not make much noise and then jumps, she seems some kids running inside the house, other time she would run in and try to help him, happy to see him act so nice and virtuous but right now it just leaves a bitter taste in her mouth as she uses them as a cover and runs out, using the back alleys she runs back to the hall all while evading the lower people very easily. She was truly fit to be a Phantomhive's bride. When she enters Bravat takes her back to him and he happily greets her, a smirk on his pale face, as he asks her where she was taken. And she tells him the whole tale, with no secrets left, not anymore.

But then he comes back, a pistol in his hand and the disgusting metal smell on his clothes as he greets her, smiling and not phased and she tries hard to not gag as she asks him what happened and when he tells her she feels like he has carved her heart out because she had helped him kill someone who had only shown her kindness and yet she greets him and smiles back, she feels herself maddening and yet she stays because she was his fiancée. That was the decision she had made, that was the side she chose.

And yet she knows no matter what side she chose, her heart would break into pieces and she would have lost her mind. Because there was no choice from the beginning it was just the choice of how much sanity she wished to lose.

She chose him.

So she walked down the stairs, wearing an uncute dress and pointed at him, the boy who wears high heels and promised her he won't ever hate her.

"It's true, Ciel is not lying," she meets his disbelieving eyes, "The one who was lying to us this whole time," she points, accusingly and unforgiving "was him."

"Elizabeth." 'He' whispers in disbelief and now she understands why he never called her Lizzie, she had never let him call her that, she had never asked him to call her that.

Now she understands how cruel, how stupid, how blind she has been. Oh, a girl like her, a stupid and cruel girl like her never deserved a happy ending, did she?

No, she doesn't, and she never will.

(But even the most horrible people get their happy endings, in their way, at their own time.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hey guys, I am back with just a small one-shot for my favourite Kuroshitsuji character, Lizzy. I just caught up to the manga and decided to make a little character analysis for the chapters with Lizzy. It is one of my shortest fics but I am proud of it, I wanted to add a bit more but then I decided to end it there and wait to see what happens in the manga. But to god, I swear fi Lizzy doesn't get some kind of happy end at the end of manage I will be so mad. Well, I know the author will properly do it.
> 
> My other fics are in progress and please be patient.
> 
> Please don't forget to review, favourite and/or follow.
> 
> Xoxoxo, Luna.


End file.
